There are many factors which can influence the course of an HIV infection. The most powerful influence is the age of the infected person. Recent studies on the effects of age on immune function and on an HIV infection show that there are age related alterations in host responses with augmentation of the release of inflammatory factors. In an HIV infected individual there is an age related increase in the rate of helper T cell loss which may be due to a decline in the ability to replace HIV destroyed T cells.